YPC536
is the 36th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 181st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Rin and Nozomi run a school marathon, but Nozomi is unable to find the will to keep going and the others join in hopes of encouraging her. '' Summary Everyone is enjoying snacks at Natts House when Rin joins them, chasing after Nozomi. They explain that they have to train for the Marathon, since all students must participate, and Nozomi isn't even able to run a four km. Nozomi tries to avoid running but Rin tells her she doesn't have a choice. Meanwhile, Gamao searches for a job when Kawarino appears to recommend that he uses the black mask. This seems to work and he begs for it, so Kawarino takes off after leaving behind a card for him. Rin continues to push Nozomi to run but she is unable to go any longer, so she takes off for Futsal practice. The girls, along with Coco and Natts go for a run, with Milk in their bag. Everyone seems to do well and as they come close to the goal they realize Nozomi was unable to keep up. Rin stops to try to get Nozomi to run again but from exhaustion she ends up collasping. Later, at Natts House, everyone tries to determine why Rin is trying to do so much for Nozomi when its clear she dislikes it and is unable to keep pushing like she can. Rin explains that back in third grade, she was the fastest student in the class and almost won, but after tripping she wanted to give up. Nozomi came and lent her a hand and they finished together, which is what encouraged Rin to want to help Nozomi as much as she can. Eventually the Marathon day arrives. Everyone starts to run again but Gamao lures the Cures to a dead-end by changing the directions around. When everyone reunites, Gamao appears and asks that they hand over the Dream Collet. They transform just as he prepares to attack them, but from running the girls are already tired. This makes Gamao laugh at the girls and points out that there isn't any point in running. Dream claims there is one though, everyone says that running and reaching for the same goal is not pointless. Gamao responds by pulling out the Black Mask, but before he can finish chastising them the mask suddenly glues itself to his face and transforms him into a monster. Everyone, together with their feelings united put a quick stop to it, and with the aid of Milk the Cures use Five Explosion to defeat Gamao. Later, everyone resumes in the marathon. While they are in last place, none of them seem to mind. Together they run, with Nozomi declaring how important it is that they finish and together they reach the goal. Major Events *Kawarino gives Gamao a Black Mask to give him hope of a steady job, he uses it and ultimately is destroyed by the Cures. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Gamao *Kawarino Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes